


Perdita

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Series: Camelove 2021 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: Leon was given one job: keep the ring safe. Except now he's lost it and needs the other knights to help him before Arthur has him thrown in the stocks.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelove 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151495
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Perdita

**Author's Note:**

> [@Camelove2021](https://camelove2021.tumblr.com/) Day 2 - Knights in Shining Armour

Leon hurried down the corridor - half running, half walking- forcing a smile at all the servants he passed as he went, trying to pretend that his flustered appearance wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary. He received more than a few confused looks, but didn’t have the time to address them. He rounded a corner and forcefully knocked into one of the maids who was carrying a basket of fresh linen. He managed a brief, awkward apology, and shoved a cloth he’d almost knocked out of the basket firmly back onto the pile before continuing on. He finally reached the King’s door, and paused a moment to catch his breath before knocking gingerly. He stepped inside upon the king’s invitation.

Arthur was sat at his desk looking over some papers, but raised his head as Leon entered. “Yes, Leon?” Leon opened his mouth to speak but stopped short as Merlin emerged from behind a screen carrying a pile of Arthur’s clothes. He nodded in greeting as Merlin walked past to throw the clothes into a pile by the bed. “Leon?” Arthur pressed, sitting up straight.

“Yes, my lord,” Leon replied, sounding awkward as he stumbled over his words. “I, uh. See, I was wondering if I might discuss something with you?”

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes,” he said, gesturing with his hand for Leon to continue.

He stiffly looked over his shoulder at where Merlin was making the bed. As if feeling Leon’s gaze on him, Merlin looked up. Leon caught the confused look he shot at Arthur before he too returned his eyes to the king. “It’s a matter about the kingdom, my lord.” Leon explained, imploring Arthur to understand. 

“Yes,” Arthur repeated, drawing out the word. He once more gestured with his hand, though this too was slower.

“It’s a rather… _sensitive_ matter,” Leon said, trying to communicate with just his eyes what he meant. 

“Would you like me to leave, Leon?” Merlin asked from behind him. Leon turned his head and found Merlin wearing an amused smile.

“Yes,” Leon replied, returning the smile. “Please.” 

Merlin chuckled lightly and shook his head before gathering the clothes into a basket and walking towards the door. He took Arthurs’ sword as he passed it, and said, “I’ll polish this while I’m gone,” before passing out of the room. Leon watched the door for a moment or two to ensure he was really gone before turning back to Arthur who had his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Leon considered how to break the news delicately, then decided that there was no delicate way. “We’ve lost the ring,” Leon said.

Arthur blinked at him. He pressed his lips together and squinted. “Come again?” He asked, tilting his head so his ear was to Leon.

“We’ve lost the ring,” Leon repeated, playing nervously with his belt.

Arthur closed his eyes and sucked in his cheeks. “Just- One more time for me, Leon?”

Leon felt himself growing hot, sweat beginning to slicken the inside of his gloves. “We’ve lost the ring, my lord,” he said once more, voice small.

Arthur nodded and pursed his lips before pushing himself up. “You’ve lost the ring?” He asked, circling the desk.

“Yes, my lord-”

“Yes.” He was slowly coming closer, and Leon felt a sudden sympathy for the deer they so gleefully hunted. “The engagement ring I gave to you specifically to keep safe?”

“Yeah-yes, my lord-”

He was extremely close now, and Leon couldn’t help but gulp at the proximity. “The engagement ring I was planning to give to Merlin _tonight_?”

Leon tried to say “yes” once more, but it came out barely a whisper.

“Leon,” Arthur said, and Leon dragged his eyes from the spot on the floor to look at Arthur’s face. He had his jaw clenched, and the anger was evident in his eyes. “ _Find it_.”

* * *

For the second time that day, Leon found himself bounding through the castle. He’d given up on all attempts at pleasantries with the servants, aware that if he failed to find the ring, it might well be the last thing he ever did. He burst into the stables aggressively enough that one of the horses startled and whinnied at him loudly. He held up his hands in apology, before circling around to where Lancelot and Gwaine were stood, filling a picnic basket with food from the kitchens to then attach to a saddle.

“We have a problem!” Leon announced, putting his hand over the basket to stop them from continuing their task.

“Arthur’s changed his mind?” Lancelot asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

“I’ll kill him,” Gwaine mumbled, already half-turning to exit the stables and go find the King.

“No! No, and -” He grabbed Gwaine’s arm before he could go any further - “I’ll forget you said that.” Gwaine looked unperturbed, and checked his fingernails. Leon rolled his eyes, but knew there wasn’t time for Gwaine and his antics today. “I’ve lost the ring.”

Gwaine dropped his hands and shot Leon a look like he’d decided on someone else to kill that day. “You’ve done what?”

“How?” Lancelot demanded, not looking quite so murderous as Gwaine, but certainly getting there.

Leon floundered, shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know. I had it, and now I don’t.”

“You were meant to keep it _safe_ ,” Gwaine hissed, taking a step forward.

Instinctively, Leon stepped back and held up his hands in surrender. “I know, I know!” He exhaled. “I’ve told Arthur and he wants us to find it.”

“You find it! _You_ lost it!”

“Gwaine-” Lancelot sighed at the same time Leon began, “If we don’t find the ring the proposal doesn’t go ahead.” Leon wasn’t sure which one of them Gwaine's eye roll was in response to.

“It doesn’t matter now who lost it,” Lancelot added, turning Gwaine to face him. “Merlin’s happiness depends on us finding it.”

Gwaine deflated a little at that and nodded, clearly more concerned for his friend than in blaming Leon for what had transpired. After a moment he finally said, “Okay. You find the others and tell them to help search. Lancelot and I will try retracing your steps. When did you last have it?”

Leon recounted as much as he could remember about what he’d been doing that morning, and tried to recollect where he’d last had the ring. Arthur had given it to him in the very early hours of the morning, before Merlin had arrived at his chambers, for safekeeping. Leon had then held a meeting with the guards about where they would be stationed for the day, before finding the other knights and assigning them each a role to ensure the King’s proposal went as smoothly as possible. On his way from the meeting to Arthur’s chambers to ensure him everything was in hand, he’d seen Merlin walking the same way, so had stopped by the kitchens to check on preparations for the picnic. There had been a commotion with a chicken that was decidedly less dead than was required, which had involved a catastrophic scuffle, during which time Leon had lost both his cape and his purse. Once the situation in the kitchen was dealt with, he went back on his way to seeing Arthur when Percival had pulled him aside and shown him the flowers he’d gotten from the town. He’d asked to see the ring, and that was when Leon had realised it was missing.

“We’ll check the kitchens,” Lancelot said definitively once Leon had finished his account.

Leon nodded. “I’ll find Elyan and Percival and we’ll search the castle in case it fell out of my purse during my travels.”

“If we don’t find it-” Gwaine began, stepping forward and pointing in a manner that was surprisingly menacing for such an innocuous gesture.

“We will,” Lancelot assured him, tugging him back in the direction of the exit. “We have to.”

Leon exhaled and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. Gods above, he hoped Lancelot was right. His King’s happiness (and his life) depended on it.

* * *

Leon found Elyan with Guinevere picking out a blanket for the King to take on his picnic. They were laughing about something, Gwen clutching her brother’s arm as she doubled over, but the mirth soon ceased when Leon explained to them the predicament. Elyan quickly volunteered to go and check with the guards to see if any of them had seen it during their patrols, or this morning when Leon had spoken to them. He promised discretion, understanding the confidentiality of the situation.

“Arthur was furious,” Leon confessed to Gwen, as they watched Elyan hurry up the corridor in a wave of red fabric. “I couldn’t bear it if I ruin this for him.”

“Hey,” Gwen soothed, rubbing his shoulder. “Nothing is ruined yet.” She lifted the blanket to him. “I’ll take this and ensure that everything is set for the picnic. You find Percival and see if he’s seen anything. Lets work under the assumption that this will all work out.”

Leon took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, grateful for her calming presence. She smiled at him, before taking off in the opposite direction to her brother in order to complete the preparations for the proposal this evening - the proposal Leon was very much hoping he hadn’t irreparably ruined. How could he have been so careless! The King had every right to throw him in the stocks, or worse.

As if sensing Leon was thinking of him, Arthur appeared next to him. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Well, have you found it or not?”

“I have all the knights looking for it, my lord. I assure you, it will be found before your planned venture this evening.” Leon replied quickly, trying to believe his own assurances, though not quite being brave enough.

The King hummed, face stoic. “Ensure it is,” is all he said, before walking away.

Leon noticed his fist clenched as he went, and felt a pang of guilt at all the unnecessary stress he was no doubt causing here. It was obvious to anyone just how much Arthur loved Merlin, and how much this engagement would mean to him, however secret it would have to be kept. Leon knew that it was Arthur’s goal to one day allow he and Merlin to love openly. Leon wanted to do everything he could to make that happen which meant at that moment finding the ring.

* * *

He followed the path he had taken earlier, but didn’t see it. He retreated back to the throne room where he’d met Arthur that morning and found the other knights there. He raised his eyebrows in question when he caught Percival’s eye, but got merely a shake of his head in return. Leon immediately deflated.

“It’s okay though,” Elyan said as Leon reached the circle they had formed at the side of the room, “We’ll keep searching.”

“I’ll check if Guinevere has everything prepared for later whilst everyone else searches,” Lancelot offered.

At any other time Gwaine would have made a sarcastic quip about Lancelot trying to get Gwen on her own, but his silence only served to prove the severity of the situation.

“We’ll find it if we have to search every inch of the castle,” Percival assured him.

Leon nodded, then assigned wings for people to check. Without delay, the knights took off to their respective locations, fuelled with intense determination. Leon took a moment to compose himself against the dread beginning to pool in his stomach, then turned to go to his own allocated site, only to find Merlin stood in the centre of the room. He had one hand behind his back and a big smile on his face.

“Leon,” Merlin greeted, and Leon could hear the tease in his voice. “Did you resolve your sensitive issue?”

Leon opened his mouth, then smiled tightly. “Not yet,” he said after a long inhale. “Soon though. Hopefully.”

He continued to make his way back out of the room but was stopped by Merlin asking - “It doesn’t have anything to do with this, does it? Your sensitive issue?” 

Leon turned around and nearly collapsed when he found Merlin holding out the small box that held the very ring he’d spent all day looking for. He realised his mouth had dropped open, and forced it closed. He followed the ring up to Merlin’s eyes, which were glinting mischievously, and Leon was certain that he had guessed what this was.

“One of the cooks found it in the kitchens.” Merlin explained, and the mischief only increased when he added, “She asked me to return it to Arthur.”

Leon swallowed. He wanted to open his mouth and say something - be it a confession or rebuttal, he wasn’t sure - but his vocal chords felt frozen. Merlin chuckled lightly, before approaching him. He very delicately placed the box in Leon’s hand and, after letting his gaze linger on it a moment, winked at Leon and walked out of the room.

Leon’s fingers instinctively closed around the box, unbelievably relieved to have it back in his possession. He opened it and- _yes_ , the ring was inside, safe and sound. He allowed himself a moment to revel in the relief at not having to face Arthur’s (or Gwaine’s, for that matter) wrath before the dread settled back in.

How was he going to tell Arthur he’d ruined the surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> this was funnier in my head, ngl.
> 
> a huge, huge, huge thank you to everyone who commented on my fic yesterday. you're all beautiful and i would die for every single one of you <3
> 
> anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! 
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because uni is so hard, but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: [@maddy-does](https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
